


Dulcet

by Bonyspark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonyspark/pseuds/Bonyspark
Summary: During the more romantic of holidays, an impulse buy leads to a very fun night.





	

I stared without comprehending at the TV screen, trying to absorb a piece of some chilling true crime program while struggling to not sink completely into my self made couch crevice. My fried brain had already transitioned into ‘weekend mode’ as soon as I had stepped one sandal inside from the cool February air three hours ago. Like so many times before, all of my plans for my free time were consumed by a striking need to be as lazy as possible.

I stretched my legs out, wiggling my toes in an attempt to wake them up. Fully extended, I took up the length of the couch, and I sized myself up in idle thought. Living so far away from neighbors had its definite perks, represented in my chosen attire of gray underwear and whatever comfort shirt that had the least frayed hems.

Despite any would be distractions, my brain was quiet for the first time in a while. I didn’t have any immediate worries or work hangups, and all else could be pushed to a later date, and therefore out of my mind. For now, I could yawn as dramatically as I wanted and worry about the damage being done to my eyes by staring at a bright light in the dark for long periods of time.

Ten minutes had passed of me tracing the swirled patterns of raised white paint on the living room ceiling before I heard a set of tires run against the dirt of the outside driveway. I pulled myself into a sitting position just in time to catch Dan slink through the front door and slide it shut behind him. He creeped forward a few feet, searching for my face in the blue illumination of a scrub brush commercial.

“Hey babe.” My voice came out rough from the day’s isolation, and I recalled the only time I used it being to thank the cashier for giving me cashback. The tension left Dan’s shoulders as he all but darted to the couch. In one fluid movement, he was lying half on me, entangling his legs with mine and burying his head into my chest.

“Rough day?” I asked, smile playing on my lips, and got a muffled groan in response. Dan rolled his head back and took a deep breath, to which my hand was almost magnetically pulled to slip through his hair. He closed his eyes as my fingertips began to work against his head.

“God it was.” His stubble scratched against my collarbone, warm and tired breath ghosting over my shoulder.

We sat like that for a while, me giving an impromptu scalp massage and letting the silence fill with whatever show had come on after “These Crime Scenes Will Give You Night Terrors.” I wondered how late it was, counting off seconds in time with his heartbeat against my stomach.

“What’re you watching?” I stopped myself from yanking his hair. He was getting good at making me think he was asleep.

“No clue. What did you do today?”

“We recorded for like...” he paused to yawn, arm curling around my back in a half-hearted attempt at a stretch.

“A zillion hours.” He had shifted downward so his face was pressed against my t-shirt covered stomach, warm breath seeping into the fabric.

“You are moistening my shirt.”

His returned with an even sleepier voice, if that was possible.

“Good. Let it be moistened.”

Although I was reluctant to give up such a comfortable snuggle, I knew it’d be 1000 times better in an actual bed, like the one we custom ordered and painstakingly put together in the course of a day, fighting constant breakup threats with every screw. We bought pillows for it and everything.

“I’m getting you to sleep. C’mon, get up.” Propping him up by the shoulders took most of my strength, and finagling myself out of the couch dent while having Dan lean against me took a concerted effort. If I was in the mood to indulge a teasing boyfriend, I would acknowledge the giggles, but late night had never lent itself to my sense of humor. Eventually, I was pulling him gently towards the back of the house by the lapels of the jacket he hadn’t bothered taking off.

The bedroom was dark and breezy, as I remembered throwing open the windows earlier in the midst of one of my cleaning kicks I had staked my claim on the couch after finishing the last room, the bathroom, before Dan had swept in.

I looked over my shoulder to acknowledge the dog, who was eyeing both of us from her small bed in the corner. I tried to telepathically apologize for making everything in the house smell different. When I looked back, Dan had already shucked off most of his clothing and was curled up under the comforter. The light of the phone illuminating the spaces between his fuzzy tangles of hair and the sound of his fingers tapping the screen were the only disturbances in the quiet feel nighttime provided.

I pulled my shirt over my head and folded it before placing it in my drawer, the one I organized earlier to be for casual and workwear only. Dan had left his shirt and jeans in a rumpled heap on the floor. I clicked my tongue and spoke loud enough for him to hear.

“At least you got the socks in the hamper. I’m real proud of you, champ.” He didn’t respond, so I walked back to my side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Sidling up to him, head resting on my right hand, I laid my left on his forearm. He looked up, then down.

“Hey, baby…” Now he was almost whispering.

“Don’t “hey baby” me, I’m here to make sure you get a good night’s sleep. So shut it off, mister.” My tone wasn’t as convincingly stern as it could have been, but Dan held the phone’s power button anyway before leaning back and placing it next to his glasses on the nightstand. Any further remark from me was stymied by his head’s quick fall against the pillow.

~

The next morning found me sideways to the mirror, raising my arm behind my head in a stretch. There was a small purplish bruise on my side, and I tried to not poke at it. The bathroom light flickered on and off, my only warning before Dan swung the door open, a wild haired sight to behold in only his boxers.

“I don’t get why you still close the doors babe,” he brushed past me with a slight touch to my back, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

I  _ mhm- _ ed and grabbed my toothbrush, running it under water.

“Call it a force of habit.”

“We live alone in the woods.”

“Ey didin alwachs,” my foamy reply came out.

Dan turned his eyes away from the vital task of relieving himself to give me two raised eyebrows.

“Excuse me, what?”

I smiled and spit into the sink, pointing the bristles in his direction.

“I didn’t always. You grow up with some nosy people, see how much you value a closed door. Or a lock!” I punctuated the sentence with a shot of mouthwash while Dan leaned into the bath to turn the shower handle into action.

“Easy on the sauce, AA is expensive.” I had enough time to stick my tongue out at him before closing the door in spite.

I got dressed to the combined sounds of 80’s rock coming from the radio atop the bureau and the 80’s rock coming from my boyfriend’s mouth. I was just buttoning up my shirt when a towel clad Dan sashayed from the bathroom. He looked me up and down while drying off his hair.

“What uh… what are you gonna be up to today?”

“I have to pick up a few automated sprinklers from Home Depot, run some errands in town, and then I’m going to lunch with some friends.” I slathered a generous amount of lotion on my hands and face while Dan hopped into his jeans and hummed an affirmation.

“I’ll be at the studio until late, they want to brainstorm a few ideas for our live performances.” He was puttering now, starting to drift into that absent work mode. I stopped him, placed my hand on his chest and leaned up to press a kiss against his jaw.

“Don’t work too hard okay?” I said to his jaw, both joking and not. He sighed, exhaling into my hair.

“I always do.”

~

“You know, speaking of things getting serious,” Miranda took a dramatic sip of her lemonade, eyes widened. I played dumb, shrugging my shoulders.

“When are you and Dan gonna, you know?” She tapped her ring finger and clicked her tongue twice. I scoffed and tried to will our waitress to hustle with the appetizers. The restaurant was nice enough, some verdant hipster joint Tina found while trawling Yelp, its high ceiling and windows filled with greenery appealing to the eye. Miranda was waiting for an answer.

“I don’t know. Honestly!” Getting defensive about my relationship wasn’t on the agenda, especially after how much fun the three of us just had talking about Tina’s last bar hookup. The same woman who got sweaty with Giorgio at a seedy nightclub was pointedly ignoring the two of us in favor of replying to a text message. I leaned back in the booth, red leather against my back.

“Get on Tina’s case about it. Me and Dan will take our sweet time, thank you.” She didn’t mean to hit a nerve, but my reply was sharp enough for her to drop it. I didn’t want to think about proposals and weddings again for the hundredth time, least of all my own theoretical wedding.

“Oh, that looks amazing.” Tina dug into her freshly delivered shrimp scampi as I picked a slow trail through the generic pasta dish I had ordered at the server’s recommendation. Miranda paused.

“You remember that time in college…?”

And we were off again.

30 minutes and two hugs later I was standing by myself in downtown LA, probably for so long that I began to become a piece of the concrete scenery. I dug around in my purse for the spare pair of earbuds stashed in one of the front pockets, slipping them in and connecting my phone. Jim James helped me stride confidently into the nearest block of stores. I had finished all my errands, and walking around with no real goal was a peaceful and appealing course of action.

The hustle and bustle around me was kept to a dull roar as I skirted by businesswomen in pressed suits on important phone calls and mothers pushing vibrantly decorated strollers. The mid afternoon LA sun cast a blanket of warmth around us all, and I squinted even through my sunglasses at the bright signs advertising every store’s unique merits.

I found my feet planted in front of a sleek looking shop, front all soft pinks and blacks. The few mannequins in the window display were decked out in cute, skimpy, getups. I gnawed on my lip. As a conservative dresser (currently wearing a white button up and tan ‘mom pants,’ as Miranda called them), crossing the threshold into the store felt taboo, but there I was, surrounded by racks of lacy fabric. Valentine’s Day was coming up, as if it was possible to ignore that fact with dozens of ‘SPECIAL SALE’ signs plastered on every commercial outlet.

I remembered Dan’s insistent apologies last year when he couldn’t spend the day with me, as well as my own reassurances that it was completely fine. This year, I had reserved two seats at our favorite sushi place and was determined to make the man enjoy himself on a holiday.

As I slid a black teddy through my hands, I felt an acute giddiness open up in me, the feeling of having more options than I knew what to do with intoxicating. I scanned the store quickly, pulling my phone out to shoot Tina a text.

_ I’m at an underwear store. I need to buy something sexy for Dan, please help! _

With her guidance, I weaved in between racks of this and that, picking out a few things based mostly on their color, and how much of me they’d cover. Once my arms were full, I beelined for the small changing section near the back, where I shuffled out of my clothes in the small room. I folded and set them down neatly in a stack with a sigh, hoping to keep some semblance of order in my endeavor.

The first up was a frilly number with a load of ruffles around the edges, which I swiftly vetoed without a second thought.

They couldn’t all be winners, as Tina put it.

Next was a bra and panty set that looked cute on the rack, but when I imagined trying to disentangle myself from its dozen straps in the heat of the moment, it too was thrown out.

Two were bad, so what? If anyone thought I was stopping, this store underestimated my womanly tenacity, and my desire to look nice for my man. I dug through the rest of the choices, lightning round style. 

Too much, too little, too kitschy, too many ruffles, all rejects were sadly deposited into the small pile at my feet. Nearing the end, I almost resigned myself to the plain stuff in my drawers when my eye was caught by something dark.

As I raised the set to my eye level, I could almost hear the victory music. A balconette bra with cups comprised of just enough lace to be scandalous, as well as a matching suspender set. I grinned to myself and began tidying up the room.

Sliding out of the glass doors at a cool 5:00 PM, I texted Tina.

_ Got it. _

~

The atmosphere was cool and dark, the pleasant chatter of everyone around me a dull background hum. I tapped an absent rhythm on the wooden bar, trying to not check my phone too often. Dan had said his ride (Arin) was a few minutes late because of traffic, and I was keeping a consistent scan of the restaurant in hopes of picking out his frame.

I jumped when a warm hand grazed my lower back. Dan had somehow evaded me, and was looking down at me with a small smirk. I stood, for once almost equaling his height in a pair of my rarely used, but favorite, black pumps. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and my fingers twitched when I held back the urge to raise my hand to it.

“I noticed you sitting here all alone. You wouldn’t happen to be looking for a dining companion, would you?” His suave tone wavered slightly as his eyes drifted downwards. My outfit, a navy blue sheath dress, was far from revealing, but I still felt a thrill roll through me every time I thought of what I was wearing underneath. He had no idea.

“Oh, well I  _ was _ waiting for my boyfriend,” I started, looking at him through my eyelashes, “but I guess he’s not coming. You look like a good replacement.” I winked, topping off the abundance of ham. It worked, and Dan’s face fell.

“Oh man, I don’t wanna be the dude you cheat on me with.”

I almost bust out laughing, covering my mouth at the last second.

“You started it!” I tapped on his chest and sat back down, with him following suit. Before I flagged down our server, Dan caught my hand.

“You look beautiful.” His eyes were sincere, and I fought a blush. 

I was supposed to be the one seducing him! I just fluttered, keeping neutral.

“Thank you.”

Two courses in, and Dan was regaling me with horror stories of Valentine’s Days past, and I was finishing my most recent round of sake.

“I hope you’re not planning on driving.” The light teasing was back, and I was fed up with that raised eyebrow. I leaned over, not that hard of a task considering how close our stools were to each other, and placed my hand deliberately on his lower thigh. My face was a few inches from his, and I wanted so badly to hear his steady breathing hitch.

“I assure you, I am very coherent right now.” With every strict syllable enunciated, I could feel the mood shift. I released something into the air with my words, what had to have been an electric charge of some sort. Dan smiled, the picture of ease.

“It’s getting late, maybe we should get out of here.”

“Whatever you say.” I didn’t want to retreat my hand, but I let Dan lead me out of the restaurant and to the car. When my dress hitched up dangerously high after I slid into the passenger seat. I pretended to be oblivious. Just feeling the flicker of Dan’s eyes as he buckled himself in was satisfying enough.

The half hour ride was quiet, soft rock ballads melting into one another courtesy of Dan’s favorite station. Both of us were waiting for the other to make a move, to say something with enough intention to break the hazy air of tension.

Once we were parked in the driveway, I turned myself towards him as he shut the car off. In the dark, I could just make out the shape of his face.

“Thanks for getting me home safe. Even if this is your house too,” I added with a giggle. It was much harder to keep up the game while buzzed. On the positive side, the alcohol made me feel just airy enough to be bolder than usual.

“You’re silly.” He was smiling that stupid handsome smile that made me want to wipe it off his face. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, trying to earn as much leverage I could in the cramped space.

He made the most wonderful surprised noise as our mouths moved against one another’s, receptive and willing to accept my advance. I parted his lips with mine, progressing the encounter to full blown high school make-out-in-the-car status. I was a mess to behold, wrinkling Dan’s shirt in my grasping hands and pressing my thighs together as my stomach clenched and unclenched. He broke away, heavy breathing against mine.

“Let’s go inside.”

I made sure to keep him close behind, swaying my hips to the front door and down the dark main hallway. I ushered him into the master bedroom, turning one of the bedside lamps on for some illumination. 

I stood in front of him, determination steeled through the buzzy alcohol confidence and days of planning. Without prelude, I planted two hands against his chest and firmly pushed, sending him backwards onto the bed. I ignored the few theatrics he put on, as well as the surprised look. He opened his mouth, but snapped it shut when I reached behind me to pull at my zipper.

It slid down in one smooth motion, loosening my dress and allowing it to sink to the floor after a few calculated shimmies. Although the low whistle Dan produced was meant to be funny, his expression was serious as his eyes zeroed in on my lace-clad chest. He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable.

“I…” he shook his head, now following the long shape of my legs in the dark stockings. Giddy with power, I stepped forward and bent over so we were face to face, now freely running both my hands up his thighs.

“I can’t believe I’ve rendered the great Dan Avidan speechless.” He tore his gaze away to meet mine, brown eyes intense. He insistently pressed against the back of my thighs until I gave in and moved to sit on his lap. His hands stayed, running over the small exposed area of skin between the two silks. He moved his face against mine, pecking my cheek before leaning back.

“I honestly have no witty reply. I just really wanna fuck you.” He was throaty and contrite, contrasting with my resultant explosion of giggles. I dropped my head to his chest, wondering where the rule was implemented in our relationship that said we can’t take things too seriously for more than an hour. Even when I quieted, he was wearing the same serious expression. I gave him a Cheshire smile and nodded.

“Okay.” I stated flat, before flinging my arms around his neck and slamming my mouth against his. I absorbed his laugh and began messing with his button up. He grabbed my wrists and redirected them to his belt, while he finished up with his outerwear. Still locked in a heated kiss, I eventually managed to tear his belt off and fling it across the room. He had no time to react as I was already trying to pull his shirt over his head.

It took no time to get him suitably naked, which I facilitated by letting him stand and remove his pants and boxers.

“I feel bad I didn’t get my lingerie game on your level,” he said as he tossed away the white fabric.

“Oh, so the jokes are back,” I shot at him, trying to resist the urge to wrap my lips around him and finish him off right there.

“My eyes are up he-” I pushed him for the second time, venturing a little more into shove territory. He extrapolated from my two second head nod that I wanted him in the middle of the bed, and made himself comfortable on his elbows while watching me unhook my bra and slip out of my panties.

I climbed onto the bed, trying to make that motion more sexy than awkward, and Dan made the decision to sit fully upright, legs slightly bent. I mimicked our pose from earlier, pressing my now bare chest against his. I rested my forehead against his and reached between us to curl my hand around him. He hissed, rubbing circles into the sides of my hips. I pushed up on my knees, sliding the head of his cock through my own arousal before slowly starting to settle my weight downwards. If it were any other day, I would have spent a happy 20 minutes before actually having sex, but I was burning too brightly to think about taking things slowly.

As I savored the dull burn of being stretched, I didn’t notice how hard I was biting my lip until Dan reached up to stop it. My muscles felt gummy as I bottomed out, small thrills of pleasure overtaking all other sensory inputs. I only saw the reverential glow in his eyes for a moment before I closed mine. He let his hands move in synch up my sides and stomach soothingly, before one traveled lower, the other stuck to my waist.

As soon as he pressed his thumb into the area above my clit, my hands shot up to grab his shoulders. He moved in a firm and insistent rhythm, causing a sweet flare of heat to begin in my legs and stomach, reaching my chest and face to make them burn in due time. Something fell from my lips, whether a word of affirmation or just his name, I have no idea. He just nodded against me, still maintaining that smooth melody.

I began to rock myself back and forth, a small motion that gave way to a telltale twinge in my thighs. Now Dan was moving with me, starting to pick up the pace and beginning to lose the composure he started with. His free hand grabbed my breast, giving up on doing anything but grope it with my rapid movements. My face grew even warmer as I felt my orgasm start to creep up.

“Dan,” I could only start before he cut me off with a renewed pace and a slew of sweet nothings.

“Let go, baby.” If I was in a coherent state of mind, I probably would’ve quipped something cheeky in response, but I all could stand to do at that moment was shove my face into Dan’s neck and feel my shaking legs lock together as a riptide of gratification swept across me. He gladly wrapped his arms around me and hauled me into a sitting hug to still the tremors still running through me in the aftermath,

When I could breathe again, I felt Dan shift his hips up subconsciously, and straightened up to look at him. He was smiling, all smug and sexy like the bastard he was. I planted two hands on his chest and pushed him to lie down, as was becoming a common happenstance of the evening. He let himself settle back into the pillows, curls of brown hair framing his face like a lion’s mane.

I situated myself accordingly, leaning forward and resting my palms above his pecs. I almost made a shaving joke regarding the smattering hair below my hands, but he was moving around, already breathing heavier. Starting to move at much faster pace than before, I could feel his muscles harden as he met my pace with relentless upward thrusts.

The room was no longer silent, filled instead with the slick skin-on-skin sounds of sex, and the combined noise of my overwhelmed groans and his soft and sweet rambling. He was on pace to last as long as I did, grasping white marks into my thighs and becoming more erratic with his movements.

And then he was coming, stock still and eyes screwed shut. I could feel him throb inside of me, slowly sliding down to rest against him. He was still panting as he slipped out of me, and I brought his hand to my legs in a wordless attempt to get him to massage the tension out of them.

We locked eyes, and I could see an emotion in his big brown ones that showed up when he kissed me good morning, or when he picked me up and spun me around after not seeing each other for weeks. I almost lost myself in them.

“I think you got come on my stockings.” Whatever devil of social repression had possessed me to say that was foiled as Dan laughed loud and rueful before alligator-rolling me to a prime snuggle position beside him. I put a hand on his wrist.

“I love you, though. Really.” Although we had said it countless times to each other, this instance felt more raw, a fact I tried not to let panic me.

“I love you though really too,” he teased.

“I changed my mind, I hate you.” He laughed again, another sound I’d do anything to hear, and nuzzled his face against my neck.

Lying in our bed, listening to Dan’s steady breathing, I really felt as if there was no place I’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late, oops) vday! i hope you ate a lot of chocolate and gave a lot of smooches <3 also, i have a LOT of ideas and plotlines for this universe, so expect more soon~


End file.
